Lo que todos buscamos
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Porque aveces eso que todas las personas anhelan... está más cerca de lo que se espera. ¡Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó crearlo!
1. Un nuevo día

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo uno.- Un nuevo día**

Era sábado por la tarde cuando el Ikari Team regresó al cuartel general después de una exitosa misión. Lo que ellos no sabían era que los soldados, en complicidad con Heidern, les habían preparado un festejo. No era una misión cualquiera, y lograrla no había sido nada fácil, aún para ellos cuatro. Habían terminado de comer, cuando el comandante dijo:

-Si quieren pueden poner música, eso sí: no muy alta-advirtió con seriedad.-Soldados, buen trabajo, los veré mañana- se retiró. Todos se alegraron y empezaron a gritar. La música no tardó en llegar, y junto con esto, la bebida empezó a circular, con ayuda del Coronel Jones.

-Esta noche vamos a celebrar como se debe-decía destapando unas botellas.

-¡Claro que sí, amigo!-exclamó Clark, y éste brindó junto al Coronel y a Whip. Pero Leona estaba sentada, callada y mirando de reojo a sus compañeros. A nadie le sorprendía esa actitud viniendo de ella, pero el Coronel era quien más trataba de que ella la pasara bien, y a pesar de que Leona tenía una personalidad que prácticamente te mandaba al diablo (aunque ella no se diera cuenta de ser así), él siempre se dirigía a ella con esa sonrisa pícara que sólo a él se la permitía.

-Podrías probar un poco-le decía abrazándola con un brazo y con el otro le ofrecía una copa.-Anda, acompáñanos esta vez-. Era raro, porque ella ya se había acostumbrado a que él la abrazara. Clark también lo hacía, pero de vez en cuando. En cambio, Ralf lo hacía siempre que podía (ni loco en frente de Heidern) y hasta a ella le parecía extraño cómo no se resistía. En cuanto a Whip… bueno, con ella era diferente el asunto, porque ella era mujer, y a Leona le gustaba pensar que Whip era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos alegres que Ralf tiene, color miel. Entonces decidió que, por esta vez, podría aceptar un poco. Estaba bastante fuerte. Él le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas que lo hacen encantador, y se levantó de la silla, acercándose a Clark, y ambos se dirigieron al centro del comedor y se pusieron a bailar, mientras los demás aplaudían alegremente.

-Son unos idiotas-le comentó a Leona cuando ellos hicieron unos pasos particularmente graciosos. Ella no respondió. Miró a sus compañeros y comprobó que bailaban como idiotas. Le causó gracia, tuvo ganas de reír, y aun así no lo hizo. Le hubiese gustado decirle a Whip que sí lo eran, o que se veían patéticos, pero no podía. Ella tenía esa extrema timidez que le impedía socializar con los demás, y por las noches, repasaba las conversaciones de sus amigos, e ideaba comentarios para integrarse a ellos. Su amiga la miró, y reconociendo que hacerla divertir era un caso perdido, siguió observando a sus amigos… en especial a Clark. Whip no sabía si él le gustaba o no, al entrar al Ikari, se había fijado en Ralf, por su forma de ser- encantador y juguetón- pero se dio cuenta de que con él sólo podían ser grandes amigos: se daban consejos y reían a carcajadas. Clark, en cambio, era más tranquilo, y siempre hacía bromas y comentarios tan ocurrentes y graciosos que hacían pensar que él no dormía ingeniando maneras de hacer reír a la gente. A veces ella lo sorprendía mirándola a través de sus gafas, él pensaba que no se notaban. Una noche que salieron, la pasaron muy bien conversando y bailando juntos, y en uno de esos momentos, se acercaron el uno al otro, pero el Coronel apareció y dijo que se tenían que marchar porque por un pleito que él había tenido, así que Whip no pudo saber si podía pasar algo más. Estaban sentadas las dos, cuando el Coronel se acercó bailando y las tomó de la mano para llevarlas a bailar. Whip se paró enseguida, pero Leona se resistió.

-Leona…Nunca quieres bailar conmigo- dijo él en tono de fingido reproche- De hecho, nunca te vi bailar, esta noche me puedes mostrar- pero ella retiró su mano y bajó la vista. Él, decepcionado, se plantó ahí esperando que cambiara de opinión.

-Déjala, ella no quiere-dijo la chica del látigo.-Vamos con Clark.

Momentos después, Leona levantó la vista: su amiga bailaba alegremente alrededor de Ralf y Clark. La estaban pasando de maravilla, y ella se imaginó cómo sería si ella estuviera bailando en vez de Whip. Entonces vio que el Coronel la abrazaba por la cintura, y Whip bailaba con los brazos en los hombros de él. Fue ahí cuando lo entendió, así que se levantó, salió al pasillo corriendo y se dirigió al patio. Ahí había unos cuantos árboles, y trepó hasta la cima del más alto. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando escuchó a alguien caminar hacia donde ella estaba. Pensó que sería Ralf, y que trataría de hacerla entrar de nuevo gracias a esa perseverancia que él tiene para lograr sus objetivos, pero vio que era Clark. De pronto, creyó que el Coronel estaba muy ocupado para venir a preguntarle porqué se había marchado para subirse sola a un árbol. O tal vez a él no le importaba en esos momentos que bailaba tan acaloradamente con Whip, qué rayos le pasaba a ella, que nunca contaba lo que le apenaba.

-Vaya, Leona-exclamó divertido Clark mirándola.- Tomas un poco de alcohol y trepas un árbol. ¡Qué harías con dos vasos!- dijo riendo. Ella no respondió. Pensó que se aburriría de ella y volvería a la fiesta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?-insistió su compañero.

-Nada… Sólo estoy…Estoy pensando un poco.

-Yo pensaba que en el baño, las ideas fluían mejor-le dijo él en tono travieso- pero para ti es mejor la cima de un árbol. ¿Por qué no bajas y me cuentas qué te trae pensativa? Tal vez pueda ayudarte- Leona lo pensó. Al fin y al cabo, Clark era una de las tres personas importantes en su vida (por no decir una de las tres con las que hablaba) así que sí podía confiar en él. Se lanzó el árbol y aterrizó cerca de él. Se sentaron en una fuente que había.

-¿Y bien?- dijo él arqueando una ceja. Ella tragó saliva. No creía que a nadie más en el bendito planeta le costara tanto poder decir más de dos oraciones juntas.

-Bueno…Es sólo que a mí me gus…Gustaría poder hacer más cosas con ustedes-dijo titubeante, esquivando su mirada.

-Este… ¿Eso es todo?- dijo Clark un poco confundido.-Leona, nosotros somos tus amigos. Si quieres pasar más tiempo con nosotros, puedes decírnoslo. Aparte siempre te invitamos a salir o a hacer algo y casi siempre te rehúsas.

-Ése es el punto, que yo no puedo-dijo ella, cerrando los ojos. No puedo salir de mi timidez. Yo entiendo que a ustedes les agrade más Whip que yo, porque ella…

-No nos agrada más Whip que tú, Leona- La interrumpió Clark.

-Es divertida, amigable… ¡Lo tiene todo!-continuó haciendo caso omiso de Clark.-Y no los culpo, porque siempre estoy seria y ando sola. Pensarán que no quiero estar con ustedes, pero la verdad es que pienso que nada bueno pueden sacar de mi compañía, que están mejor sin mí- dijo esto último con un sabor amargo en la boca, y se paró dándole la espalda a él.

-Leona…-dijo suavemente él, pero tampoco le hizo caso.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo ella, mirando las estrellas-a mi me gustaría ser como ella. O ser… no pido ser perfecta, pero un poco más normal. Daría lo que fuera por ser otra persona.- Clark caminó hasta quedar en frente de ella, con su mano, le levantó el mentón hasta que sus ojos lo miraron. Iba a decirle algo pero se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules de ella estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó, incrédulo. Era imposible que Leona llorase, tanto, que a él se le cruzó por la mente sacarse los lentes para ver mejor. Ella se palpó los ojos y comprobó que estaba llorando.

-No, no…- dijo secándose las lágrimas, le costaba respirar y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando escuchó:

-¡Leona! ¿Adónde vas? No irás a hacer alguna locura, ¿verdad?

-¡Necesito salir de aquí!- le gritó ella y echó a correr. El instinto protector de Clark lo hizo seguirla, pero ya se había esfumado. Temía que la inestabilidad emocional de Leona la hiciese lastimarse, y corrió al comedor. Leona llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta bruscamente, se cambió de ropa e hizo algo nada propio de ella: maquillarse. Se detuvo frente al espejo y se dijo a sí misma: "Hoy vas a cambiar, no puedes seguir siendo así". Entonces se quitó el lazo del cabello, atándoselo en la muñeca a modo de pulsera, y su cabello quedó largo, libre.


	2. ¿Te volveré a ver?

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**¿Te volveré a ver?**

**-**¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Ralf con los ojos bastante abiertos.

-Eso, que creo que está deprimida. Me dijo que necesitaba irse y cuando la seguí, desapareció- contó Clark, preocupado.

-¡Tenemos que buscarla! No pudo ir lejos, tal vez esté en su cuarto. ¡Vamos!- dijo el Coronel y empezó a correr, seguido de los otros dos. Leona escuchó unos ruidos, y cuando tocaron su puerta, se quedó quieta. Sabía que no la dejarían salir sola.

-¡Leona!¿Estás ahí?¡Abre, por favor!-dijo Ralf, golpeando su puerta. Ella no respondió y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?- dijo tímida Whip.

Ralf se vio consternado ante esa pregunta, y recordó cuando encontró a Leona a punto de quitarse la vida. Le dio pavor y gritó más fuerte:

-¡Leona, abre la maldita puerta!- Clark lo llamó desde afuera, donde daba la ventana de Leona.

-Salió por aquí- le dijo el de los lentes cuando él llegó con Whip. Vieron que la puerta principal estaba abierta y decidieron buscarla por la ciudad. Corrían por el sendero, cuando Clark se paró en seco. Ralf y Whip lo miraron, extrañados.

-Es sólo que ella me dijo que…-titubeó un momento y miró a sus compañeros, que estaban impacientes.-Me dijo que nosotros estaríamos mejor sin ella-. Whip se sentó en una roca y se puso a llorar, Clark se sentó a su lado, abrazándola. A Ralf el mundo se le vino abajo, a él le había costado mucho aceptar una vez que ella estaba dispuesta a quitarse la vida, y le costó aún más convencerla de que no lo hiciera, dos veces ya no podía. Entonces corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no faltaba mucho para la ciudad.

Leona caminó por la ciudad, vio un lugar que le llamaba la atención: un club. Se acercó y en la puerta vio a alguien conocida.

-¡Pero si es Leona Heidern!-exclamó la joven de una silueta envidiable.- La última persona que pensé ver por aquí…- vio que Leona estaba sola.- ¿Quieres entrar con nosotras?- le preguntó, señalando a Yuri, que la saludó alegremente. Leona lo pensó. Aun que Mai no le agradaba mucho, juzgarla habiéndola conocido tan poco sería volver a la Leona de antes. Entonces dijo que sí y mientras esperaban a Athena, vio a alguien pelirrojo que le sonrió. A ella le pareció que conocía muy poco a Iori Yagami para que sonriera así con sólo verla, así que pensó que podían pasar dos cosas: él le sonrió a alguien detrás de ella o Yagami era un idiota baboso. Athena llegó y entraron, fueron al mostrador. Mai fue donde estaba Andy; y Athena se encontró con Kensou. Yuri miró a la chica del cabello azul como diciendo "¡Qué predecible!" y ella le sonrió. Sólo conocía a los del torneo, y después e saludarlos a cada uno se acercó a King, que atendía en el mostrador.

-Deme algo fuerte, quiero emborracharme- King se sorprendió de ver a la soldado en su club, le sonrió y le pasó un vaso pequeño a Leona, quien se disponía a beberlo de un solo trago.

-¡Despacio, mujer! Será pequeño pero es muy poderoso- le dijo divertida.-¿Qué penas vienes a ahogar, Leona querida?

-Sólo digamos que vengo a des estresarme - respondió ella, terminando el primer vaso, que le quemaba la lengua.- ¡Otra ronda, para todos!- todos se alegraron y se acercaron más a ella. Después de un rato de charla entre todos, Leona fue al tocador y al volver, lo vio otra vez: Iori pedía unos tragos y le sonreía de nuevo.

-Leona, ¿cómo has estado? No te veo hace mucho tiempo…

-Muy bien, de hecho. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó ella más alegre por el alcohol.

-Bien, hoy es mi cumpleaños y vinimos a pasarla bien… ¿quieres brindar conmigo?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo ella, sonriendo, alzando su bebida.

Ralf, Clark y Whip recorrieron la ciudad, no tardaron en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el club.

-¿Creen que está ahí?-dijo Whip, señalando al club.

-No-respondieron al unísono Ralf y Clark. Whip miró por la ventana y se estaba por ir, pero volvió a mirar por un acto reflejo.

-Esa de ahí, con el pelo azul, ¿no es ella?- dijo Whip, incrédula. Los tres pegaron las caras al vidrio.

-¡Sí, es ella!-exclamó Clark, respirando aliviado.-Parece que está hablando con Iori Yagami…

-¿Por qué habla con él?- dijo Ralf con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé… Pero ¿acaso tiene puesta una minifalda?- dijo Whip, creyendo que estaba loca.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- exclamaron a la vez Clark y Ralf, y pegaron las narices aún más al vidrio.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Clark.-Vaya, vaya. Tacharé esto de la lista de cosas que tengo que ver antes de morir- dijo entretenido.

-Yo tengo una lista parecida, pero la mía tiene escrito verte a ti sin tus gafas, ¿podrá ser?- dijo Whip, acercándosele.

-Todo es posible- respondió él señalando a Leona.

-Oigan, tórtolos, hay que sacar a Leona de ahí- dijo Ralf inquieto.

-Amigo, ella está pasándola bien. Mira, si quiso venir sola, por algo será-le dijo Clark.

Ralf miró molesto a Leona. Él siempre la había visto hermosa, pero el hecho de estar así vestida y sonriendo, la hacía bellísima. Vio que Yagami le daba un vaso de alcohol.

-¡La está emborrachando!- exclamó furioso a sus amigos- ¿Y si le hace algo malo?- pero en ese momento vieron que Iori la sacaba a bailar, y se acercó a besar a Leona. Clark y Whip se miraron: si no lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos, no lo hubieran creído. Se voltearon, temerosos de la reacción del Coronel, pero él ya no estaba.

-Oh, demonios- suspiró Clark.

Leona abrazaba a Iori. Sentía sus besos aún más ardientes que el alcohol. Estaba en eso, cuando sintió que lo arrancaban de sus brazos... Abrió los ojos y tardó un rato en entender lo que sucedía. Ralf estaba a los empujones con Iori, así que se interpuso entre los dos.

-¿Qué diablos hace, Coronel?- exclamó, molesta.

-Te llevo a casa-dijo Ralf, mirando amenazadoramente a Iori.

-¿Qué? ¿Está usted loco? ¡No! No puede mandarme fuera del cuartel, y menos en mi día libre- protestó la muchacha.- No me iré, la estoy pasando bien.-le espetó ella con firmeza.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- le preguntó él, mirándola fijo, a lo que ella asintió. Entonces Ralf la levantó del suelo y se la puso en los hombros, ella le golpeaba débilmente en la espalda: estaba borracha. Leona miró al chico pelirrojo y le dijo:

-Lo siento, Iori…

-¿Te volveré a ver?- le preguntó éste, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres volverme a ver, Yagami?- le dijo Ralf con rudeza, Iori se rió. Una vez fuera del lugar, dejó a Leona en el suelo.

- Ay, Coronel…-le dijo ella riendo sarcásticamente.- Dígame: ¿Cuándo me he entrometido cuando ustedes salían por ahí? ¿O cuando me metí en lo que pasa entre usted y Whip?

-¿Entre Whip y yo? ¡Entre nosotros no pasa nada, Leona…!

-El punto es que a mí no me interesa lo que haga usted con su vida privada. Y no me importa si pasa o no pasa algo entre ustedes, por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran- dijo ella, seria. Vio a Clark y a Whip, les dedicó una mirada llena de ira y caminó rumbo a casa.

-Demonios, Ralf- dijo en voz baja Clark.-Está enojada en serio.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, que la dejara con ese idiota?- le respondió él, y Clark se calló, sabiendo lo terco que era su amigo. Llegaron al cuartel y Leona entró a toda velocidad a su cuarto, Ralf la siguió, pero recibió un portazo en medio de la nariz. Ignorando el dolor del porrazo, le dijo:

- No me iré hasta que quieras hablar conmigo, y lo sabes.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Leona empujó a Ralf contra la pared para decirle:

-Escúcheme bien: si no me deja tranquila llamaré a mi padre. O mejor aún, no dudaré en darle una paliza que se acordará hasta el día en que se case. ¿Oyó?- volvió a entrar dando un portazo otra vez. Ralf se sentó al lado de la puerta y le dijo:

-Hoy estabas preciosa, pero para mí, siempre eres perfecta.

Leona escuchó esas palabras y le dio ganas de perdonarlo, pero estaba tan cansada y enojada que se echó a dormir… y no le costó mucho.


	3. ¿Eso es un sí?

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo tres.-¿Eso es un "sí"?**

Ralf se quedó dormido en la puerta de Leona. Pensó en irse, pero él no era un hombre que se rindiera fácil, menos si se trataba de Leona: y quería dejárselo bien claro. En la mañana, alguien le quitó la pañoleta de la cabeza, despertó bruscamente, dispuesto a hacer pagar tremenda osadía.

-Apuesto a que se te congeló el trasero- dijo sonriendo Clark.

-Cállate y dame eso- rezongó el Coronel, quitándole la pañoleta de las manos.- ¿No saben nada de ella?

-Nada, nadita- respondió el de las gafas tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo.-Está ahí adentro, no salió. Está enojada, es todo. Vamos a comer algo, ya saldrá.

Ralf no quería irse con las manos vacías, accedió de mala gana. Leona nunca se había levantado tan tarde. Sabía que el Coronel se había quedado durmiendo afuera de su cuarto y le dio pena imaginárselo ahí, muerto de frío e incómodo. Pero aún estaba enojada: por una vez que se divierte y alguien se fija en ella, la traen a casa como a una niñita. A eso de las 7 alguien se oyeron voces fuera de su puerta, dedujo que eran sus compañeros. Se acercó y preguntó fríamente:

-¿Qué quieren?

- ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, Leona?- dijo la suave voz de Whip. Leona sólo repitió la pregunta.- Realmente sentimos mucho lo de anoche, es sólo que nos sentíamos preocupados por ti…

- ¿Qué me dicen del Coronel? ¿Saben que empujó a Iori y se portó como un imbécil?

-Leona, Yagami es un patán- se defendió Ralf- Se aprovechó de que estabas borracha…

-¿Se aprovechó? Por favor, Coronel- dijo molesta Leona. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que Ralf la viera- Yo quería que me besara.- Sin saber porqué, el Coronel sintió como si lo hubiera pateado en medio de los… de los ojos. No cabía duda de que lo que había enfadado a Leona era el hecho de que no pudo estar más tiempo con Yagami. Después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio en los que Clark y Whip se sintieron más aislados y fuera de lugar que una mula en un supermercado, la chica del cabello azul cerró la puerta y les ordenó que se marcharan. Whip miró a Clark y se lo llevó del brazo. El Coronel se quedó unos instantes más, aún paralizado.

-Usted también, Coronel.- ordenó Leona, que se había percatado de su presencia. Él iba a decir algo, pero no supo qué, así que se marchó.

En toda la semana, Leona no fue a comer con ellos. Se sentaba en un rincón y comía a toda prisa. A ellos no les pareció extraño, pero les daba tristeza no poder estar con ella. Whip nunca había visto a Ralf tan triste, y ella sospechaba que él, así fuera un galanazo con otras chicas, sentía algo por Leona. Le pareció haber visto un destello de lágrima en los ojos del Coronel y no lo soportó más:

-Suficiente, iré a hablar con ella- avisó levantándose, decidida.

-No lo hagas, deja que se le pase- aconsejó Clark.

-No se le va a pasar así nada más- contestó ella, caminó hacia Leona, y con firmeza (sin dejar de lado su dulzura) le preguntó:

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento, Leona, por favor?- Sus amigos se aliviaron de que no la hubiera golpeado.

Leona no respondió de inmediato. Se sentía mal por cómo los había tratado, aunque no lo parecía, ella los quería más que a sí misma. Así que aceptó que sí le pudieron pasar cosas malas estando borracha. Ellos hacían que su vida no fuera deprimente, y odiaba no poder hablar con nadie más que con su padre, y aún más que el Coronel no la molestara ni intentara hacerla reír. Entonces asintió y Whip habló:

-Sé que nos equivocamos y lo sentimos, pero debes saber lo que significas para nosotros, en especial al Coronel. Él pensó que Yagami se estaba pasando de listo. Sé que no fue la mejor idea, pero él te quiere mucho y nosotros también. ¿Es mucho pedir que nos perdones y volvamos a ser el equipazo de antes?- Leona la miró y supo que ya no podía estar enojada con ellos, así que levantó su plato.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Whip, intrigada.

- Con los grandulones-contestó sonriendo ella- Extraño sus idioteces.

Caminó hacia los dos amigos, que temieron que les lanzara una granada, y preguntó:

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Los dos atinaron a decir "claro, claro, claro" al mismo tiempo, a decir verdad con voz de tontos.

-Leona : ¿no estás enojada…?- empezó Clark, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Dejemos el pasado atrás, antes de que me arrepienta- Clark se preguntó si el mundo se había vuelto loco al verla sonreír. Entonces Whip le pidió que la ayudara con unas cajas en su oficina y se fueron. Al llegar, vio que la chica del látigo sacaba una botella de su escritorio y ahí lo entendió: ella quería dejar solos a Ralf y Leona.

- Yo te iba a pedir que me prestaras uno de tus videojuegos, pero tu idea es mejor- dijo sonriendo y sacándose la gorra.

- ¿Por qué no te sacas los lentes y me ayudas con mi lista?- le dijo ella, acercándose más a él.

-Te propongo un trato-dijo él mientras la sostenía del mentón.

-No lo entiendo...Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo- dijo Ralf titubeante.

-Lo estaba, pero usted es una persona muy importante para mí, no puedo enojarme por algo así. Sólo espero que la próxima vez sea más delicado con mis pretendientes- dijo ella, sonriente. Él asintió a manera de promesa, pero sentía una molestia, como si tuviera plomo en el estómago.

-¿Qué andarán haciendo Clark y Whip?- preguntó Ralf, tratando de distraerse de aquello.

-Me parece que es obvio, Coronel-dijo pícaramente Leona- Hace tiempo que esos dos se andan echando ojitos, nada raro que estén en alguna misión secreta, si sabe a lo que me refiero…

Ralf sonrió. Nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa manera, tan abierta y divertida, pero en el fondo sabía que la nueva Leona terminaría siendo algo más de Iori y esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Leona llegó a su habitación, se cambiaba de ropa cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- dijo mientras distendía su cama.

-Estaba pensando que hace mucho frío como para que me dejes aquí solo-dijo una voz conocida.-Mira por tu ventana.

Se le aceleró el corazón. Corrió a espejo a arreglarse y al abrir la ventana, lo vio ahí, sonriendo y saludándole. Saltó; Iori quedó impresionado.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar sin que te maten?- preguntó Leona. Nadie nunca había logrado entrar.

-Bueno, tengo mis métodos. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Sabía que no te dejarían salir, así que tenía que encontrarte yo. Mira traje esto- le puso su lazo en las manos- Te lo olvidaste la otra noche… Bueno, en realidad te lo saqué para tener una excusa para verte.

-¡Claro! Sin mi lazo no puedo vivir…- ironizó ella, sonriendo.

-Me gusta tu pelo suelto…-dijo él, colocándole delicadamente el mechón que le cubría el ojo derecho detrás de la oreja. Se acercó aún más y la besó. Cuando se separó de ella, le susurró:

-Leona: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella lo pensó, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Había algo en él que le gustaba, más allá de lo físico, y era que el sabía lo que era tener sangre Orochi. Por alguna razón desconocida, Ralf cruzó su mente, sabía que a él no le agradaba Iori. Pero ella nunca se había enojado cuando él estaba con alguna chica. Lo cierto es que a ella le caía mejor el Coronel estando soltero, aun que no cambiara nada en él cuando salía con alguien. Pero ya no podía poner a los demás antes que ella, así que corrió hacia Iori y se lanzó hacia él, derribándolo al suelo, y ahí lo besó.

-¿Eso es un "sí"?- preguntó él, riéndose.

-Es un maldito "por supuesto"- respondió ella, y lo besó una vez más.


	4. Destino

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo tres.- Destino.**

A la mañana siguiente, Ralf se dirigió a la oficina del Comandante, y escuchó una discusión adentro. Pensó en irse, pero en ese momento vio como Heidern le daba una bofetada a su hija, así que decidió entrar a separarlos.

-¡No me importa que te enojes, Leona! ¡Si digo que se acabó, SE ACABÓ! ¡No vas a estar con ese imbécil, claro que no!- gritó Heidern.

-¡Es todo, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!- exclamó la chica, y salió llorando a toda prisa.

-Cálmese, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó el Coronel. Heidern le pasó unas fotos que captó la cámara de seguridad, y vio con pesar a Leona e Iori juntos. Se exprimió el cerebro pensando qué le atrajo de él, y la idea le llegó como si le hubieran lanzado un zapato al cráneo:

-Señor, ¿Yagami no es el que también tiene…?

-Sí, tal vez por eso ella… Pero: ¿Y si la está usando para infiltrarse…? , podría salir lastimada…- Más que estar enojado porque un intruso se metió burlando las medidas de seguridad, lo estaba porque sabía que su pequeña ya era una mujer, y los celos de padre son invencibles.

-Lo pagaría muy caro- dijo sin querer en voz alta, Ralf, pero el comandante estaba muy preocupado como para darle importancia a eso. El solo hecho de imaginarse a Leona llorando por un idiota, atravesó el corazón del comandante como una daga.- No puede prohibirle salir con él, sólo hará que se encapriche más. Tengo una idea: que esté con él, yo lo vigilaré.

-Me parece bien- respondió el Comandante después de meditarlo- Hágame un favor y vaya con Leona, que no se le ocurra dejarla ir.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la muchacha. Tocó la puerta. Ella le abrió al reconocerlo y siguió revolviendo sus cosas para meterlas en su valija. Estaba llorando. Así como para el Coronel lo mejor del mundo era ver reír a Leona, lo peor que podía pasar era verla llorar.

-Ya no puedo seguir aquí, nadie me entiende…No soy feliz aquí…

-Shh, shh…-dijo el Coronel tapándole la boca con sus dedos.- Yo sí te entiendo, por eso hablé con tu padre… Él te dejará estar con Yagami siempre y cuando no hagas travesuras- le dijo sonriendo, y retiró los dedos de su boca para secarle las lágrimas. Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte y le agradeció. Cuando lo soltó, él le dijo:

-Y bueno… ¿qué pasó por esta habitación? ¿Un tornado o una estampida? ¿Puedo ayudarte a ordenar?

En días normales, ella no habría permitido que tocaran sus cosas, pero no quería que se fuera todavía. Así que dijo que sí y los dos empezaron a ordenar. Para desgracia de la chica, el Coronel encontró, entre todo el desorden, uno de sus sostenes. Se puso a jugar con él, mientras Leona lo correteaba tratando de quitárselo.

-¡Lindos encajes, Leona!- se burló sacudiéndolo en lo alto.

-¡Deme eso, Coronel!-exclamó ella, apenada- ¡Démelo ya, maldita sea!

-¡Ja, ni muerto: esto vale oro!- gritó Ralf, divertido. Ella se le abalanzó, y cayó encima de él al suelo. En eso entraron Whip y Clark, abochornados por la escena que estaban viendo.

¡Ay, lo sentimos mucho! ¡No quisimos interrumpir nada! ¡p-pensamos que estabas sola!- explicó Whip, desesperada y roja como tomate.

-¿Acaso eso que tienes en la mano es un…?- dijo Clark, sonriendo, porque sabía que tendría caña para molestarlos durante un año. Leona se lo arrebató de las manos a Ralf, y este se paró, ayudándola a ella a hacerlo, también.

-No pasa nada, sólo estábamos teniendo una lección de combate- explicó tranquilo el Coronel.

Whip y Clark pusieron cara de escépticos, y éste último comentó:

-Me parece que yo me perdí la clase de defensa a base de sostenes.

Leona e Iori llevaban saliendo tres meses. Ella aprendió a comunicarse más con sus amigos, a reír y a divertirse, eso sí: sólo con sus compañeros, su novio, su padre (quien le había pedido perdón por haberla golpeado) y con quien fuera necesario. Fuera de ellos, su timidez y distancia para los desconocidos o poco cercanos era inflexible. Whip y Clark seguían con sus reuniones secretas, cada vez más frecuentes, y el Coronel seguía de cerca a Iori, pero no parecía tener ningún plan malintencionado, así que Heidern dejó de pedirle que lo vigile. Ralf también se resignó a que estén juntos, notaba con tristeza que ella era feliz con él, pero seguía su vida como siempre, aun que a Leona le daba la leve sensación de que el Coronel bebía más que de costumbre desde que cambiaron las cosas. Un viernes cualquiera, aprovechando que tenía el fin de semana libre, Ralf se compró unas cuantas cervezas y se encerró en su habitación a ver un partido de básquet. Le hubiese gustado salir ahí con Clark o Whip, pero ellos habían desaparecido "misteriosamente" al mismo tiempo. Sonriendo ante esa idea, escuchó unos sollozos afuera en el patio. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Leona escondida en el árbol más alto. Decidió ir a preguntarle por qué lloraba.

-¡Treparía hasta ahí, pero no llegaría ni a la segunda rama!- le gritó, divertido-¿Te importaría bajar? Está haciendo frío, pero si no vienes, me quedo a acompañarte...- antes de que terminara la frase, ella ya había bajado, y sin previo aviso, corrió a abrazarlo. Cuando lo soltó, exclamó:

-¡Está temblando!

-Sí, estaba en mi habitación y aquí no hace tanto frío como aquí- explicó tiritando.

Pero en ese momento cayó un chaparrón que los dejó empapados de pies a cabeza. Él le tomó la mano y fueron corriendo a su habitación. Leona nunca había estado ahí. Era bastante agradable, estaba llena de fotos enmarcadas, colgadas en la pared, y notó que aparecía en muchas de ellas. Vio una en particular, en la que estaba Ralf sonriendo y abrazándola y ella mirando seria a un costado.

-Es la más decente que tengo de ti- le comentó él, envolviéndola por detrás con una toalla. Ella se giró y se sorprendió al verlo sin la pañoleta y sin camiseta. Abochornada, se tapó los ojos, eso hizo que Ralf riera. Él le prestó ropa para que no se enfermara (le quedaba enorme). Ella nunca había imaginado que alguien como él tendría una habitación tan linda y genial como esa, porque le daba la impresión de ser desordenado y poco detallista. Se imaginó como su casa fuera del cuartel.

-Debe ser maravillosa- comentó sin querer en voz alta.

-Este… ¿qué cosa?- preguntó Ralf, extrañado.

-Nada, olvídelo- contestó, un poco apenada. Se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué llorabas?- le preguntó él, mientras destapaba una botella.

-¿Le importaría darme una?-pidió Leona señalando la cerveza.

-La cerveza no es la solución- dijo él, sonriendo pícaro.

-Cierre la boca y deme una, Coronel- ordenó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Te importaría tratarme menos formal?-preguntó él, pasándole una botella.-No sé, usar el tú en vez del usted, te lo agradecería- ella asintió- Y, ¿me vas a contar por qué llorabas?

-Bueno, Iori y yo peleamos, y él… me terminó.- respondió, volviendo a llorar.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?- preguntó él, necesitaba saberlo.

-No lo sé… ¿Cómo sabes si lo estás? ¿Tú te enamoraste alguna vez?

-Sí, unas pocas veces. Pero la que más me dejó cicatriz fue hace algunos años, Kira- respondió, dando sorbos largos a su botella- Sentía que ella completaba las partes que me faltaban, o que habían desaparecido. Sentía que no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Pero ella odiaba a lo que me dedicaba y quería que nos fuéramos a empezar una nueva vida. Yo me negué y ella se marchó. Ahí me di cuenta de que no me amaba como ella decía, porque si tratas de cambiar a alguien, no te enamoraste del todo. Amar sólo es amar si necesitas hasta lo que no te gusta de esa persona, porque las virtudes atraen, pero los defectos enamoran. Me mandó una carta, en la que me decía que quería ser amigos, y que se iba a casar, y como de seguro supondrás, anduve hundido en el alcohol, y salí de ahí gracias a tu padre y a Clark. Con el tiempo, acepté su salida de mi vida y me dio gusto que encontrara la felicidad que no encontró conmigo. Ahora sé que no teníamos que estar juntos: hay otra persona destinada para mí- sin darse cuenta había terminado la botella- Espero encontrarla pronto- sonrió melancólico.

-Vaya… entonces no, no lo estoy- dijo después de un momento ella- quiero decir, lo quiero y me hace feliz, pero creo que hace falta algo más, no sé qué. Tal vez arreglemos las cosas mañana, tal vez no, pero tienes razón, el destino nos pondrá a la persona ideal en el camino, y se quedará con nosotros, sin importarle nada.

-Tendría que ser más que idiota si te deja ir así sin más, sin lucharla-dijo Ralf, destapando otra botella. Leona no se había fijado antes cuan maravilloso era el Coronel, aunque ya sabía que él era único y especial, que jamás le iba a fallar. Con él, nada podía hacerle daño, entonces decidió hacer algo. Cambió con el control al canal de música, y le tomó la mano a él, tirando hasta que se levantó del sillón, mirándola confundido.

-Dijiste que querías verme bailar, ¿qué mejor que verme bailando juntos?-le dijo sonriendo.

Empezaron a bailar alegremente, riendo, hasta que se acabaron las cervezas y pasaron música lenta en la televisión. Leona se detuvo, indecisa de bailar una pieza así con el Coronel, pero él le agarró las manos y las colocó en sus hombros, deslizando las suyas hasta la delgada cintura de ella. De repente se sintió la chica más feliz en el planeta. Estaba consciente de que extrañaba tremendamente a Iori, pero en ese momento, no importaba. Todo menos continuar abrazada a él, perdió importancia. Cuando ya les empezó a dar sueño, Ralf se acostó en el sillón y le dijo que si quería, podía dormir en su cama. Pero ella se acostó a su lado y él la abrazó por la cintura. Puso sus manos encima de los brazos de él y cerró los ojos. No había nada en el mundo que se comparara a estar ahí con él abrazándola, que superara el sentir su calor, sus brazos, su respiración…


	5. RecuerdosOscuridad

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo cinco.-Recuerdos/Oscuridad**

Despertó y miró rápidamente al costado para comprobar que no había estado soñando. Se dio vuelta y quedó cara a cara con el Coronel, que aún dormía. Se dedicó a mirarlo dormir.

-Ralf…- susurró después de unos instantes. Él abrió lentamente los ojos y dijo, sonriendo:

-Leona…

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?-preguntó ella, acariciándole el cabello.

-Nada, estoy libre. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hay un lugar al que quiero ir, pero no quiero ir sola. Le pedí a Iori y dice que no tiene tiempo. ¿Podrías…?- se puso algo tímida, pero siguió-¿Me llevarías a la playa?

-Está bien, vamos- respondió él, un tanto sorprendido de que ella quiera salir juntos.

Leona volvió a su cuarto a cambiarse y poner algunas cosas en su bolso. Vio su celular y pensó en no llevarlo, pero no pudo. ¿Y si Iori la llamaba? Ella lo extrañaba mucho y le dolía pensar que todo terminaría así. Se encontró con Ralf, que ya estaba con la moto encendida. Se subió.

-No tan rápido muchacha- dijo él, poniéndole el casco en las manos. Ella puso cara de molestia –mi moto, mis reglas.-concluyó, sonriendo. No tuvo otra opción que ponérselo. La hacía sentir ridícula, y le pesaba. Abrazó la cintura de Ralf, que sonrió y comentó:

-Está prohibido coquetearle al conductor, pero por esta vez…-ella le golpeó en la cabeza- ¡Está bien, está bien! Sólo decía…- partieron. Cerca de dos horas después, Leona escuchó el sonido del mar. Se puso inquieta, buscando cuánto les faltaba para llegar. Ralf aparcó la moto y la ayudó a bajar, pero ella empezó a correr hacia la arena como si la estuviera por pisar un camión. Leona se quedó parada frente al agua, abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos. Su amigo se rió, se notaba que nunca la habían traído a la costa, extendió una manta y se sentó a contemplarla, minutos después ella se sentó a su lado, sin previo aviso, se quitó las zapatillas y los pantalones (traía unos shorts debajo).

-¿Qué diablos haces?- preguntó Ralf, confundido.

-No vine hasta aquí para no entrar al agua- respondió ella, sonriente, y se quitó la camiseta. Él no se lo esperaba, y se quedó con cara de estúpido al verla semidesnuda. Había visto a decenas de chicas desnudarse frente a él, pero con ninguna se sintió tan sorprendido como en ese instante, porque era imposible -hasta ese entonces- imaginarla haciendo algo así. Se puso algo colorado y exclamó:

-No lo dices enserio… ¡El agua está helada, mujer!- ella sólo sonrió aún más-¡Te resfriarás!

Pero Leona se dio vuelta y se metió hasta las rodillas. El agua estaba congelada.

-¿No piensa acompañarme, Coronel?- preguntó, juguetona.

-¿Yo entrar al agua en invierno? Espera sentada…-sentenció Ralf.

-¡Qué gallina! ¡Y eres soldado!-exclamó ella, y retrocedió hacia él, pateó el agua y llegó de lleno a la cara del Coronel.

-¡Estás frita!- amenazó él y se quitó la ropa para entrar.

-¡Lindos bóxers, Coronel!- le gritó en tono burlón Leona. Él sonrió. Cuando llegó por fin a su lado, la levantó:

-¿Así que quieres darte un chapuzón, encajes rosados?- dijo, triunfante y la metió entera al agua.

Al terminar de comer los sándwiches que Ralf había hecho (el Coronel era buen cocinero), tomaron unas cervezas y Leona dijo:

-Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida… ¿Tú no?

-Me gusta la playa, pero a mí siempre me ha gustado viajar. Pienso que cuando seamos viejos y no tengamos fuerzas para nada, lo único que tendremos serán nuestros recuerdos, y quiero guardarme los mejores que pueda y tener cientos de paisajes que rememorar. Hay que disfrutar la vida al máximo, porque es corta- dijo él, recostándose, poniendo sus brazos como almohadas.

-Sí, disfrutar…- suspiró Leona, y se acostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, y éste empezó a acariciarle el cabello. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Leona despertó. El Coronel no estaba ahí. Miró a todos lados, sin encontrarlo, así que se levantó… Lo encontró sentado en una roca. Notó que había estado llorando, o eso parecía, porque cuando la vio se dio la vuelta y se secó los ojos. Le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Todo está bien!- contestó, esquivando su mirada.- Bueno, creo que debemos irnos: hace frío y seguimos mojados. Debemos estar allá antes de que sea de noche.- Empezó a levantar las cosas, Leona lo siguió.

Faltaban unos veinte minutos para llegar al cuartel, cuando pararon en una estación de servicio. Mientras Ralf cargaba combustible en la moto, Leona se le acercó y dijo:

-Gracias, Ralf. Hoy pasé el mejor día de mi vida.

-No es nada- contestó el Coronel con una sonrisa algo forzada.- Hay que venir en verano, así no me helaré el trasero cuando haga tanto calor.- Leona rió y lo abrazó, sin ser correspondida. Sintió un poco de tristeza. ¿Y si él se había dado cuenta de que ella no valía la pena? ¿Si se había cansado de estar con ella?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No tienes que responder…- dijo Leona, él asintió despacio.- Cuando seas viejo y te acuerdes de mí, ¿seré un recuerdo bueno o malo?

Ralf se quedó callado. Ella se dio la vuelta, pensando que quizá él ni se molestaría en recordarla, porque siempre había sido muy difícil de tratar. Una punzada de dolor muy fuerte azotó su cabeza, pero no quiso darle importancia. Entonces los grandes brazos de Ralf la hicieron girar en sí, al tiempo que él le dijo:

-Serás el mejor y más bello de todos mis recuerdos.

Los dos se acercaron uno al otro, y cuando los labios de Ralf rozaron los de Leona, el celular de ésta sonó. "Iori…" pensó Leona, y sacó el celular del bolsillo.

-Sí, contéstale, no le hagas esperar- dijo Ralf sonriendo, pero en él había una frialdad hiriente. Leona sintió un frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo al escucharlo hablar con esa rigidez, y las punzadas de dolor en su frente volvieron. A pesar de eso, sintió alegría de poder arreglar las cosas con Iori, pero faltaba algo para estar contenta del todo.

-¿Hola?- dijo, dándole la espalda a Ralf, que había ido a pagar. No tenía mucha señal.

-Leo… lugar seguro… aléjate de… Orochi…CORRE-fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó decir, y acto seguido escupió sangre. Respiró agitadamente y entró en pánico. Pensó que iba a lastimar a Ralf, así que, aunque retorciéndose, se alejó de la moto, entre la maleza del lugar.

Ralf salió de la tienda, sintiéndose más miserable de lo que jamás se había imaginado, y no encontró a Leona. "No seas idiota, se fue con Yagami" pensó con amargura, pero en ese momento escuchó un grito agudo que veía de unos árboles cercanos y no lo pensó más: echó a correr. Al llegar vio a Leona arrodillada en el suelo, arañando la tierra que había a su alrededor. Cuando ella lo divisó, comenzó a gritar:

-¡No, no! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Vete AHORA!

-Maldita sea…-masculló Ralf, corriendo al lado de la chica, que con todas sus fuerzas se arrastraba tratando de alejarse de él. Él la alzó como pudo y la llevó hasta la moto.

-¿Crees que puedas resistir hasta llegar?- le preguntó, consternado.

-No, no… Ya casi…- respondió ella, agitadamente.

-Por favor, Leona, ¡resiste! Sé que puedes hacerlo…- le puso el casco y la subió a la moto, aferró los brazos de la muchacha a su cintura y partió lo más rápido posible. Llamó a Clark:

-Contesta, contesta, contesta… ¡Contesta!- exclamó Ralf, a quien Leona ya le estaba clavando las uñas- ¡CLARK! Escucha, Leona entró en disturbio. Busca un lugar para encerrarla hasta que se le pase. Estaremos ahí dentro de unos quince minutos, ¿oíste?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Te matará!- dijo un muy asustado Clark.

-¡Haz lo que te digo, maldita sea!- gritó Ralf y guardó el teléfono. Leona ya le había hecho profundos cortes en el abdomen, y no sabía cuánto tiempo faltaba para que se convirtiera del todo, si es que aún no lo había hecho. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, y no se atrevía a mirarla porque temía verla con el pelo rojo.

-¡Otra vez no, por favor! ¡No quiero, no quiero!- gritaba desconsoladamente Leona.

-¡Tranquila, Leona! ¡Ya casi llegamos, sólo falta un poco más!- dijo Ralf.

-¡Ayúdame! ¡No le dejes hacerlo! ¡Haz que se calle! ¡QUE PARE!- lloraba la chica, retorciéndose.

-¿Quién, Leona? ¿Quién dice qué?- preguntó Ralf, algo aturdido.

-¡Él… me está hablando! ¡Su voz retumbando en mis oídos!

-¿Qué te dice Leona?- preguntó el Coronel, en un intento de distraerla. Ya podía ver el cuartel a lo lejos. Sólo un poco más…

-¡Me dice que…! ¡ME DICE QUE TE MATE!- respondió Leona en un grito, y se retorció aún más. Él quedó en shock al oír esas palabras. "Tienes el poder para hacerlo… Es una mosca que puedes aplastar, Leona. Hazlo y tu sangre te lo agradecerá. Hazlo y serás aún más poderosa. Es lo que eres". Por más que luchó, algo la derrotó por dentro. Leona ya se había ido. El Coronel volteó a verla, creyendo que todo había terminado, y se quedó helado al ver su cabello rojo y sus ojos totalmente blancos. Fue ahí cuando recibió una especie de puñalada en su espalda tan fuerte y profunda que lo hizo caer de la moto. Rodó cerca de la entrada de la base, donde Clark los estaba esperando, y éste corrió hacia él, seguido de Whip.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras adentro, Whip!- le gritó Clark a la muchacha, mientras ayudaba a su amigo, inconsciente.

-¡NO LOS DEJARÉ SOLOS!- exclamó Whip, molesta, y se dispuso a ayudar también al Coronel.

-¡Está bien! ¡Quédate con él!- ordenó Clark, y corrió hacia donde Leona había desaparecido.

-¡No, Clark, te matará!- sollozó Whip desesperada. Él siguió corriendo.- ¡Clark! ¡Te amo!

Mientras corría, Clark no pudo creer lo que había escuchado. Sin saber porqué, ahora corría más fuerte, tal vez escapando de alguna realidad. Se detuvo. Sabía que Leona en disturbio no se acordaría de su amistad. Escuchó ruidos detrás de él y se preparó para atacar, pero distinguió a Whip y Ralf, que sangraba abundantemente. Estaba a punto de reprocharles el haberlo seguido, pero de repente Leona salió de la nada y atrapó a Whip, golpeándola ferozmente. Clark actuó rápido y se la sacó de encima, inmovilizándola con uno de sus famosos agarres, y trataba de no hacerle daño, pero era imposible. Ralf lo ayudó a agarrarle las manos y Whip las ató ágilmente con su látigo. Los dos amigos la levantaron y la llevaron hasta el cuarto que había preparado Clark, y Whip le sacó el látigo porque ya le estaba quemando las muñecas. Después de encerrarla, la observaron por la ventana correr y estrellarse contra la pared.

-Ve a la enfermería- ordenó Clark a Ralf, quien lo miró serio, puesto a que él era quién daba las órdenes, pero al ver a su amigo, supo que lo decía por preocupación y no por querer ser el líder. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero los tres se apenaron al ver a Leona luchar contra sí misma, con una ferocidad digna de mejor oponente, y se hacía daño. Entonces Ralf se sintió extremadamente impotente, y él odiaba sentirse así. No lo soportó más y entró. Ya adentro, trancó la puerta. Clark le gritó:

-¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Te va a matar!

-Lo siento, amigo. ¿Qué nunca te has enamorado?- contestó Ralf sonriendo.

-¡No seas imbécil y vuelve aquí! ¡No voy a dejar que mueras!- gritaba desesperado su amigo, pateando con toda su fuerza la puerta. Whip se puso a llorar. Leona se percató de la presencia de Ralf, que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, y le dio una patada que lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación. Corrió hacia él, lista para dar el golpe final, pero Ralf reunió todas sus fuerzas restantes para derribarla, y gritó, esperando que la Leona enterrada en esa bestia lo oyera:

-¡Vuelve, Leona! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Tú no eres esto: tú eres la persona más maravillosa del planeta! ¡Puedes vencerlo!

Ella parecía haber entendido eso porque gritó con voz algo escalofriante:

-¡No quiero ser esto! ¡No quiero hacer daño! ¡NOOO!- Ralf tuvo que taparse los oídos, al igual que Clark y Whip, para que no estallaran. Entonces Leona dejó de retorcerse y su cabello volvió a tornarse azul, ese azul que tanto adoraba el Coronel, y éste rió dolorosamente, acostándose al lado de Leona, rendido…


	6. Única y Maravillosa

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo seis.- Única y maravillosa**

La puerta cayó, derribada por Clark, quien junto a Whip sacaron al Coronel y a Leona, y los llevaron al hospital. A Ralf tuvieron que darle muchos puntos por lo profundo de sus heridas. Estaba acostado, descansando, cuando el doctor entró en su habitación.

-Jones: ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que uses casco?- preguntó el doctor, y Ralf se rió, pero momentos después se puso serio y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo está ella, doc?

-Viva- respondió, algo apenado. Ralf se estremeció.- No ha querido tomar los medicamentos ni probar alimento alguno. Tampoco ha dejado de llorar. Preguntó por usted. Fuera de eso no dijo nada más.

-Necesito ir a verla…

-Necesita descansar, no está en condiciones de…

-¡Por favor, doc!- rogó Ralf- ¡Estoy bien! Después descansaré todo el año, con gusto.

-Oh, está bien. Está al final del pasillo.

Ralf se paró a duras penas y comenzó a caminar. No había en él un solo lugar que no le doliera. Entró: Leona estaba tapada con la sábana. Se notaba que estaba llorando. Se sentó a su lado.

-Aléjate de mí, ya sé lo que te hice. ¡Soy un monstruo!- sollozó la muchacha.

-Claro que no. Tú lo derrotaste. Venciste. La persona que me hizo esto no eres tú: recuérdalo.

Ella se destapó la cara. Tenía los ojos hinchadísimos y mirarla daba pena. Se recostó y abrazó a Ralf, llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro, mientras él le frotaba la espalda. Después de unos instantes, en los que Leona ya se había calmado, el Coronel se levantó para irse, pero ella le tomó la mano.

-No te vayas… Cuando estoy contigo no me siento tan indefensa.

Él se quedó ahí, sosteniéndole la mano, y de pronto ella la atrajo hacia sí. Él no sabía lo que pretendía, hasta que la vio recorrerse hasta el extremo de la cama. Sabía que lo regañarían, pero aún así se acostó a su lado, y ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, nuevamente.

-Pocos son los recuerdos que me quedan después de entrar en disturbio; pero esta vez me acuerdo de tu voz- dijo ella con la mirada perdida. Él se sonrojó un poco, al recordar que le había dicho a Clark que estaba enamorado de ella.-Me llamabas y me dabas ánimos. Tú me diste la fuerza para vencerlo, sin ti, jamás hubiera podido…

-¡Claro que sí! Tú puedes hacer lo que sea sin ayuda de nadie- le dijo él.- Recuerda que eres única y maravillosa. Nada ni nadie puede detenerte, Leona…- en eso entró el doctor, y al verlos se avergonzó un poco, pero aún así, dijo:

-¿Qué está haciendo, Jones?

-¡Está bien, ya me voy, ya me voy!- dijo levantándose. Leona sonrió y dijo:

-Es mi culpa: yo le dije que se acostara.

-Me alegra que estés más animada, Leona, pero el Señor aquí presente debe guardar reposo… Como tú. Ahora, dime ¿tomarás los medicamentos?- preguntó el doctor. Ralf la miró arqueando una ceja, expectativo.

-Está bien, las tomaré… ¡Con un demonio!-dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

-Buenas noches, Leona- dijo tiernamente el Coronel.

-Buenas noches…- respondió ella, y él salió por la puerta. Afuera se encontró con Clark y Whip, que estaban abrazados. Sonrió y comentó:

-¡Por los calzones de Heidern! ¡Consíganse una habitación!

La muchacha soltó una risita nerviosa y se puso algo colorada. Clark sonrió y dijo:

-Mañana en la tarde ya pueden volver a casa. Vinimos en la camioneta, los llevaremos. ¿Cómo están?

- Eh, yo estoy bien, aunque la espalda me está matando…

-Es que la edad ya afecta, ¿verdad, Coronel?- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Whip.

-¿Qué dijiste? Ahora verás…- exclamó Ralf, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Clark se acercó a la ventana para ver a Leona, y ésta lo saludó con la mano. Entonces él se sacó los lentes y le guiñó un ojo. Ella lo imitó, sonriendo, algo sorprendida porque pocas veces lo había visto sin lentes.

-¡Ya basta!- chilló Whip riendo dolorosamente. Ralf se detuvo: ya se había vengado.- Nos vemos mañana, Ralf- lo abrazó y se fue. Clark estaba por seguirla, pero el Coronel lo detuvo.

-¿Van a volver a la base?- preguntó serio.

-Naa, queda lejos. Nos quedamos ¿por qué?

-¿Se van a quedar solos, toda la noche en la camioneta, sin nada que hacer?- dijo Ralf con una sonrisa que no podía delatar más la razón de la pregunta.

-Cierra la boca- dijo su amigo, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Te vimos ahí adentro con Leona, siendo tú no hablaría. Imagínate que el Comandante se entere cómo consolaste a su pequeña…

Ralf rió y lo empujó, (así se demostraban cariño esos dos: a lo bruto), y mientras Clark se iba, miró una vez más por la ventana, para asegurarse de que Leona estuviera bien. Ya estaba dormida, y Ralf decidió ir a dormir. A medianoche (o quizá más) estaba durmiendo como oso, cuando escuchó unos ruidos, pero le dio pereza y siguió durmiendo. Entonces una voz susurró:

-Ralf…

Se movió un poco y abrió los ojos. Vio una silueta a pocos centímetros de él, en la oscuridad y gritó como nena. Pero una mano tapó su boca:

-¡No grites!- reconoció esa voz de inmediato, y prendió la luz.

-¡Leona, cariño, no hagas eso! Casi me causas un infarto… - dijo, recobrando el aliento. Pero vio que ella estaba empapada en lágrimas- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó, sentándose.

-Lamento haberte asustado… Pero tuve una pesadilla… y necesitaba venir a comprobar que sólo… que era un sueño…- se tapó la cara, llorando.

- Tranquila… ¿cómo entraste?

-Afuera no había nadie… Parece que hubo un accidente y todos fueron a ayudar…- él le secó las lágrimas- No quiero estar sola… aún tengo miedo.

-No te dejaré sola- dijo él, distendiéndole las frazadas, y ella se acostó a su lado. Él la miró fijamente- Nunca tengas miedo si estoy yo cerca, ¿oíste bien?- Ella asintió suavemente y no tardó en quedarse dormida, pero esta vez tranquila, abrazada al Coronel.

-Ustedes son incorregibles- dijo una voz cerca de ellos. Era el doctor. Ya era de día.

-Lo siento, doctor, es que soy sonámbula- dijo sonriendo Leona, que le costaba abrir los ojos.

-No sea aguafiestas, doc, sólo vino a darme los "buenos días"- comentó Ralf, travieso.

-Tendré que informar al Comandante de esto- dijo serio el doctor, y tanto Ralf como Leona se pusieron pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma- ¡Sólo estoy bromeando, gente! ¿Y después el aguafiestas soy yo?- dijo riendo al tiempo que a los otros dos les regresaba el color a la cara. Después de almorzar, se encontraron con Clark y Whip. En el camino de regreso, Leona estaba inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Whip.

-Eh, nada…- respondió Leona, titubeante- Bueno, sí pasa algo. Clark: ¿podríamos pasar por…- miró distraídamente al Coronel- …la casa de Iori?- Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Clark la miró por el espejo: no podía negarle algo así. Después miró a su amigo, que se había empeñado en mirar por la ventana.

-Por favor… necesito saber cómo está.

-Está bien, dime dónde es- Cuando llegaron, Leona bajó a toda velocidad y llamó a la puerta. Nada. Se acercó a la ventana y gritó su nombre. Momentos después, una voz débil susurró:

-Leona… aquí estoy.

Ella no lo pensó más y rompió el vidrio. Los demás la esperaban en el coche, y después de unos instantes de silencio incómodo y eterno, vieron a Leona ayudando a Iori a salir de la casa: estaba muy herido. Los tres bajaron a ayudarlo. Lo subieron al coche, Iori acostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Leona. Whip no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse atrás.

-Vas a estar bien, Iori…- decía Leona acariciando su rostro.

-No importa si estaré bien… Esta vez no herí a nadie- contestó él. Ralf sintió pena por Iori, después de todo, él también pasaba por lo que Leona tenía que soportar. Pero aún así, hubiese dado lo que fuera por estar ahí, en vez de Yagami.- Lamento todo lo que te dije, Leona. Pero escucha… Te amo, lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto para darme cuenta…

Ella se sintió incomodísima. Ralf estaba ahí, esto no podía estar pasando. Cruzó miradas con él, y éste siguió mirando por la ventana: la sangre le hervía. Si para ellos dos la situación fue incómoda, para Clark y Whip fue peor que entrar desnudo a un convento. Lo llevaron al hospital y lo ayudaron a bajar. El Coronel se quedó en la camioneta. Al rato volvieron Clark y Whip, se subieron y volvieron a la base. No se dijo nada más en todo el camino.


	7. Si ya no estás cerca

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo siete.- Si ya no estás cerca…**

El Comandante le dio a Ralf unas cuantas semanas de descanso, pero cómo él odiaba no hacer nada, sólo aceptó una, pero no la usó en otra cosa más que en emborracharse y dormir. Leona había vuelto con Iori, y ella había tomado el pequeño descanso para cuidar de él. Clark y Whip ya no sabían que hacer: cuando trataban de hablar con Ralf, estaba borracho y hacía oídos sordos. Un día de esos, Whip entró a la habitación de su amigo: era un desastre, y le dijo:

-Ya no puedes seguir así, Ralf.

-¿Qué más da?- ironizó él, sonriendo. No estaba tan borracho.

-Deja de actuar como un niño. No puedes mandar tu vida al diablo así por así. Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por nosotros: no soportamos verte así.

-Pero Whip, la amo. No puedo dejar de pensarla. Ella es lo único que me hace feliz. Y más que feliz: no sé cómo explicarte…

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres- comentó ella suspirando, mirando a Clark, quien se había asomado por la puerta para ver cómo iba todo. Él la escuchó, sonrió levemente y se marchó.

-Porque siento que mi lugar es con ella, que ese idiota no la amaría ni un cuarto de lo que yo la amo- continuó el Coronel. La chica se quedó pensativa y después sugirió:

-Ralf: ¿qué tal si te alejas un tiempo de ella?

-¿Alejarme? No, no podría…- empezó Ralf.

-¡Claro que sí! Digo, unos meses… no te hará bien estar aquí, y menos cuando vuelva. Necesitas hacer lo mejor para ti en este momento. Piénsalo- concluyó Whip, levantándose, y comenzó a ordenar la habitación de su amigo. Tomó todas las botellas de licor que encontró, y cuando estaba por irse, escuchó:

-¿Y si ella se olvida de mí?

-No lo hará… Yo me encargaré de que no. ¿Oíste alguna vez la frase "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"?- preguntó Whip, sonriendo, y sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Ralf. Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez un tiempo sería lo mejor…

Dos semanas después, Leona volvía al cuartel. Se dirigió a la oficina de su Comandante.

-Ahora te encargarás de las órdenes de Still. ¿Entendido?- habló Heidern, sin darle importancia al asunto. Ella asintió, algo confundida- No te preocupes: Whip se encargará de las tuyas.

Como todo buen soldado, ella debía obedecer sin cuestionar las órdenes. Pero esta vez no pudo.

-Entendido, padre, pero ¿puedo saber el porqué?

-¿No lo sabías? Jones fue a una misión en Australia. Volverá en cuatro meses- contestó Heidern.

-¿Cuatro meses?- preguntó Leona, desconcertada. "¿Qué rayos…?" pensó.- ¿Por qué él solo?

-Bueno, había designado a otra persona para que vaya, pero él se ofreció. Dijo que siempre había querido ir. ¿Por qué te interesa?- preguntó algo suspicaz Heidern. Leona no respondió; simplemente negó con la cabeza, y tras hacer el tradicional saludo militar, se retiró, camino a la habitación de Whip. Tocó la puerta y la chica del látigo abrió, después de abrazarla, la invitó a pasar y a tomar un jugo. Sin dar más rodeos, Leona preguntó:

-¿Por qué se fue Ralf? – Whip respiró hondo antes de contestar.

-Antes de que me olvide: me dijo que lamentaba no haberse despedido de ti. Supongo que para distraerse…

-Mientes- dijo Leona, mirándola fijamente. Ya había aprendido a descifrar a Whip.

-¿Y tú qué, eh?- contestó Whip, desafiante.-No finjas que entre ustedes no pasaba nada, porque eso también sería mentir, más que a nosotros o a él, mentirte a ti misma. Volviste con Iori… ¿Qué esperabas, Leona? Eso debió dolerle… Tal vez debas dejar que se olvide de ti- dijo Whip, seria, tratando de hacerla extrañarlo. Hicieron una guerra de miradas, desafiantes, calculadoras… y ya no pudieron resistirlo más. Empezaron a reírse a carcajadas y se abrazaron. Las peleas entre hermanas no duran mucho. Pero en Leona aparecieron lágrimas y sollozó:

-Yo quiero estar con él… Pero no puedo siendo lo que soy. Me da miedo que él salga herido, o muerto. Tal vez se hubiera cansado de estar conmigo, porque sólo una vida desgraciada tendría conmigo. Y encontré a Iori: a él también le pasa esto. Nunca podría tenerme miedo o cansarse de mí…- dijo triste la chica del cabello azul.

-Te estás poniendo excusas innecesarias. Ralf siempre te entendió, te cuidó y te amó tal y como eras…- dijo Whip, resueltamente. Leona la miró en shock y balbuceó:

-¿Él… me… AMA? – Demonios, Whip había soltado la lengua demasiado. Como ya no había vuelta atrás, exclamó emocionada:

-¡No te hagas, Leona! ¡Es obvio, mujer, lo demuestra en todo lo que hace por ti! La única razón por la que convenció a tu padre para que te deje estar con Iori, fue porque quiere verte sonreír. Lo mejor del mundo para él es verte feliz, muñeca- concluyó, guiñándole un ojo.

-P pero yo siempre fui tímida, complicada, peligrosa… ¿Cómo puede amar a alguien así?

-Es que las virtudes atraen…- concedió Whip.

-Pero los defectos, enamoran…- terminó Leona, recordando las palabras del Coronel.

-Ese hombre sabe decir frases románticas- dijo sonriendo Whip.

Días después, llegó una carta del Coronel. Mandó una foto de él con un canguro que, al parecer, no le gustaba que le sacaran fotos. En la hoja decía:

"_Clark, Whip y Leona:_

_¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo están? Si se preguntan quien es el animal de la foto, pues soy yo. El canguro es la mascota del cuarte: Gazoo. Me dio unas cuantas patadas, pero a mí no me gana nadie... En fin, en cuanto a la misión, vamos bien, aunque recibí un balazo en el hombro, nada serio. Amigo: aquí también hay pollo frito, idiota. ¿En dónde no puede haber, por el amor de Heidern? Whip: gracias por los consejos, espero que den resultado. Como recompensa, trataré de llevarte un koala, no prometo nada, pero sé que te encantan. Leona: espero que Iori ya esté bien, y que te esté TRATANDO BIEN. Sino, le mandaré a Gazoo. Los extraño mucho, compadres, pero estos meses pasarán volando. Y cuando vuelva, nos iremos de parranda una semana entera, si el Comandante nos deja, claro está. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Cuídense mucho, los quiero (Clark: no babees, no te quiero en ese sentido)._

_Atte: Su coronel sexy, Ralf._

_P.D: no le muestren esto al Comandante, me ahorcaría"_

Los tres se rieron y decidieron responderle. Cuando terminaron la carta, Whip se levantó para enviarla, pero Leona se la quitó de las manos, torpemente, y dijo.

¡No te preocupes, lo hago yo!- se esfumó como el viento. Whip se quedó confundida, pero Clark le dijo, sonriendo:

-Seguro quiere agregar algún punto y coma a la misiva ¿entiendes?- dicho esto la besó.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó tímidamente Whip.

-Emm… acabas de hacerlo- bromeó él, pero al ver que ella no estaba para juegos, asintió.

-¿Somos algo…? Me refiero a que… ¿Somos algo serio? ¿O sólo nos estamos divirtiendo? Porque te dije que te amo y no me respondiste nada- dijo ella, mirándolo fijo. El se puso algo nervioso y contestó:

-Es que no quiero que vayamos tan rápido…- ella parpadeó, no creyendo lo que oía.

-Entiendo… Entonces, como no somos NADA, esto no sería terminar, ¿no?- dijo ella sonriendo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, Whip, nosotros…

-Buenas noches, Clark- dijo ella cortante y se marchó.

-¡Whip, vuelve!-gritó Clark, pero ella ya se había ido.

-Tengo una carta para usted, Coronel- dijo una pequeña niña, poniendo el sobre en sus manos.

-Gracias- dijo él entusiasmado, y la abrió con su cuchillo favorito. Comenzó a leerla, y rió con algunas líneas, cortesía de Clark, pero dentro del sobre había un papel pequeño en el que ponía:

"_Ahora que estás lejos, ya puedo tener miedo, ¿no es así?"_


	8. Cuestión de tiempo

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo ocho.- Cuestión de tiempo**

Abrió los ojos, aún era de noche. Miró al costado y, sentado al borde de la cama, estaba él. Lo abrazó por detrás. Él simplemente la ignoró.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo herida.

-Lo hiciste otra vez- contestó él fríamente, sin mirarla- Ya me está empezando a cansar.

"¡Demonios!" pensó ella para sus adentros.

-No controlo lo que digo cuando estoy dormida, lamento no ser perfecta…- dijo en su defensa.

- ¿Enserio? Porque no es la primera vez que lo haces, Leona, y ya estoy harto de que me llames con otro nombre- gruñó él- Si tanto lo extrañas, vete con él…

-Escucha, Iori, estoy contigo. Te quiero a ti- le dijo ella.- ¿Quieres volver a dormir?

-Querer, amar… es lo mismo ¿no?- ironizó él, y se acostó, dándole la espalda. Ella no logró dormir esa noche. Hace varios meses que el Coronel se había marchado, y los días sin él pasaban lentos y pesados. Whip seguía sin darle siquiera la hora a Clark, y a Leona ya se le hacía incómoda esta situación. Pero si él no se hubiese ido, seguro todo estaría mejor. Mientras trataba de llenar un hueco en su corazón con Iori, más profundo éste se hacía. Era feliz con él, pero quería volver a sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos… y no lo lograba. Cada sábado que tenía libre, se iba a la playa, sola, a sentarse en aquella roca en la que había encontrado a Ralf. Y no volvía hasta la noche…

Era domingo, y ya habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que el Coronel se había ido. Volvía a la noche. Whip estaba en su habitación, cuando su celular sonó.

-Hola, Whip, te habla Iori. Una pregunta: ¿sabes dónde está Leona? Su celular está apagado.

-No, lo siento. No la veo desde el viernes.

-Ah, bueno. Gracias de todos modos, si la ves, dile que me llame, por favor.

A la noche, esperaba la llegada del Coronel, cuando Clark se le acercó tímidamente a preguntarle:

-¿Hablaste con Leona? Su celular está apagado y me dijo que le avisemos cuando llegaba.

-No, la vi el viernes a la noche y desde entonces no hablamos- contestó, algo preocupada.

-Oh, bueno… Escucha, Whip, necesito hablar contigo- empezó Clark, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió y el Coronel entró. Whip corrió a abrazarlo. Después de charlar y comer algo en la habitación del Coronel, éste preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Leona?- estaba decepcionado de no haberla visto.

-No lo sabemos. Su celular está apagado. Iori me llamó en la mañana y me dijo que con él no estaba. Comentó Whip, algo preocupada.

-Ya aparecerá mañana. Leona nunca faltó al cuartel- concedió Clark.

-Eso espero. Bueno, me voy a dormir- dijo levantándose la muchacha.

-Hay una sorpresa esperándote en tu habitación- dijo sonriente el Coronel.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…?- dijo ella, incrédula y emocionada, y corrió a abrazar al Coronel.

-Su nombre es Kel'tuzahl, o algo así, pero yo lo llamo Mini-K, por que su pelo es del mismo color- dijo Ralf, travieso, abrazándola.

-Será mejor que K' no lo conozca. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Whip saltaba de la alegría, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Ralf, se fue como si en la habitación no hubiera nadie más. El Coronel le lanzó una almohada a Clark, que miraba atontado la puerta por la que había salido la muchacha, y le voló la gorra y los lentes.

-¿Qué pasó, amigo? ¿Terminaron?- le preguntó, curioso.

-Emm… algo así- contestó Clark, colocándose los lentes, y le contó lo que había pasado.

- Ah, pero… ¿acaso no la amas?- preguntó Ralf, arqueando las cejas.

-¡Sí! ¡No! Ash… ¡No sé!- respondió Clark caminando de un lado a otro.- Al principio, pensé que sólo era una más, pero ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y extrañarla tanto ya me vuelve loco. No quiero ni imaginarme cuánto me odiaría si todo se acaba aquí.

-Vaya… ¡Estás enamorado hasta las patas, amigo!-comentó juguetón Ralf- ¿Nunca oíste la frase "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que se le va… o se lo quitan" o algo así? ¡Así son las mujeres! Debes decirle que lo sientes y lo que sientes, antes de que se te vaya el tren. Clark asintió y se fue. El Coronel decidió llamar a Leona, sin éxito, y pensó que seguro estaba con Iori, dándole los beso que él daría la vida por tener. No quiso torturarse más y fue a dormir.

-Whip: ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Quiero hablar contigo…- dijo Clark en la puerta de la habitación de la chica, quien le abrió con Mini-K en los brazos.

-Hola ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó riendo, porque Mini-K le hacía cosquillas al caminar por su cuerpo.

-A ti- contestó él, sonriendo.- Eres lo único que quiero. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que eres lo mejor que me pasó en mucho tiempo. Te amo, y no…

-¡Hablas mucho!- exclamó ella, tapándole la boca- Entra de una vez y deja de llorar como nena- dijo, entrando a su habitación. Clark la siguió y cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, como todo lunes, se levantaron a reportarse ante el Comandante, en el camino se encontraron con el Coronel, que en tono pícaro preguntó:

-¿Descansaron bien?

-Mejor que nunca- concedió Whip, y besó a Clark. Al entrar a la oficina de Heidern, se decepcionaron de no ver a Leona ahí. El Comandante serio, preguntó:

-¿Saben algo de mi hija?- los tres se quedaron callados un instante.

-No la vemos desde el viernes y su celular está apagado. Hablé con su novio, Iori, y me dijo que no estaba con él- comentó Whip.

-Llámalo, por favor- ordenó Heidern, y Whip obedeció.

-Su celular está apagado también, Señor- dijo Whip, preocupada.

-¡¿Dónde puede estar?!- exclamó desesperado Heidern- ¡Esperen!, su celular tiene un localizador…- Sacó unos aparatos, y los insertó en su computadora. Después de unos momentos, Heidern exclamó:

-¡Ahí está! En las afueras de la ciudad… Si no me equivoco, ahí hay una fábrica abandonada, tal vez esté en problemas, vamos a buscarla.

Se fueron los cuatro en el Jeep, estaban nerviosos y preocupados. Casi al llegar, vieron que había varios coches, y decidieron esconder el coche y entrar sin ser vistos. Caminaron, sigilosamente, y se asomaron por una ventana, pero lo que vieron dentro no les gustó para nada. Había un montón de hombres armados, al mando de Goenitz, y Leona e Iori encadenados, separados por una distancia corta, ambos con el cabello rojo y retorciéndose bruscamente. También reconocieron a Shermie, Yashiro y Chris, entre otros, del mismo modo.

-¿Qué no estaban muertos?- preguntó Clark, sorprendido.

- ¡Hay que sacarla de ahí!- exclamó Ralf, enojado.

-¿Pero cómo hacemos? ¡Son un montón!- dijo Whip, preocupada.

Pero en ese momento se tuvieron que tapar los oídos, porque Leona soltó un grito desgarrador, al tratar de liberarse de sus cadenas. Al no lograr nada, agarró a uno de los hombres que estaban cerca de ella, y empezó a destrozarlo. En su desesperación, el tipo disparó su arma y un balazo llegó al estómago de Leona. Eso fue suficiente para que el Ikari Team entrara, y empezaron a luchar con cuantos hombres se les pusieran en el camino. Estaban a punto de llegar a Leona cuando Goenitz actuó rápidamente, y se acercó a Leona, que no paraba de sangrar por la herida del disparo. Puso sus manos en la cabeza de ella.

-¡No la toques!- rugió Ralf, que corría hacia Goenitz, seguido de los Clark y Whip.

-¿O qué?- se mofó Goenitz- No me la van a quitar. Orochi me dio su poder. La pequeña Leona está ahora bajo mis órdenes. ¡No podrán contra nosotros!- rió maliciosamente y liberó a Leona de sus cadenas, y sus secuaces hicieron lo propio con los demás- ¡Mátenlos a los tres!- ordenó y el Ikari se preparó a luchar. Cuando estuvo solo, Goenitz recibió un puñetazo venido de Heidern.

-¡No te metas con mi hija!- rugió el Comandante.


	9. Lo que soy

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo nueve.- Lo que soy.**

-¡Ella no es tu hija, Comandante! Los dos sabemos de dónde viene, quiénes eran sus padres, y quién los mató también-le dijo Goenitz mientras luchaban- No importa lo que hagas, ella nunca dejará de ser lo que es.

-¡Ella no es un mounstruo, COMO TÚ!-gritó Heidern.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le contestó sonriente Goenitz, señalando a Leona, que parecía dispuesta a acabar con Whip.

-¡Whip, no!- gritaba desesperado Clark, mientras luchaba con Yashiro que, incontrolable, trataba de matarlo.

Whip trataba de zafarse de Leona, pero ella era demasiado fuerte. Ralf tampoco podía ayudarla: se las estaba viendo con Shermie y Chris. Whip estaba muy herida, y cuando pensó que era el fin, alguien apartó a Leona, lanzándola por los aires. Era K', y la chica distinguió a Máxima ayudando a Ralf, y a Kula congelando a Yashiro.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- le preguntó Whip a su hermano, mientras él le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Vi cómo se llevaban a Leona la otra noche, y dimos con este lugar- le respondió K', pero en ese momento Leona lo derribó. K' le dio una patada que la mandó a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

-¡No la lastimes, estúpido!- le gritó Ralf, que ya había logrado junto con Máxima encerrar a Shermie y a Chris en una habitación que había cerca, y corrían a ayudar a los demás.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te diste cuenta de que trata de matarnos?!- le respondió enfurecido K'.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero recuerda que ella no controla lo que hace!

-¡¿Y cómo pretendes que…?!- iba a responder K', pero Leona volvió a derribarlo. Mandó al diablo a Ralf, y justo cuando le lanzó una bola de fuego a la enloquecida Leona, Iori se interpuso entre los dos y recibió el impacto. Al parecer, había logrado volver a la normalidad. Leona escapó y Whip corrió a ayudar a Iori a levantarse.

-¿Le ibas a lanzar fuego, maldito?- dijo Iori amenazador, incorporándose con ayuda de la chica- ¿Te diste cuenta de que ella no quiere hacer daño?

-¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?- resopló K', no creyendo lo que oía.

-Iori… ¿cómo lograste…?- preguntó Ralf.

-No tengo la menor idea, amigo, sólo sé que luché con todas mis fuerzas- le dijo él. Ahí le empezó a caer bien al Coronel el pelirrojo.

-Vamos a buscar a Leona, Goenitz escapó- avisó Heidern, algo herido. Corrieron en la dirección en la que Leona se había ido, había un camino de sangre que los guió hasta un depósito, y vieron a Leona en el suelo, chillando y retorciéndose, Ralf e Iori corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Puedes hacerlo, Leona! Tú eres más fuerte que él. Hazlo, ¡como la otra vez! ¡Tú no eres un monstruo!- le susurró el Coronel, agachado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Y nuevamente Leona gritó descontroladamente, y volvió a la normalidad, mirando a Ralf, quien se rompió parte de la ropa para amarrársela en la herida. Cerró los ojos y se desplomó en los brazos del Coronel.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí- propuso el pelirrojo, mirando desconfiado como Ralf acariciaba el rostro de Leona. Pero en ese momento escucharon un grito, y al darse vuelta, vieron a Goenirz sujetando un cuchillo en la garganta de la aterrada Whip.

-¡Déjala ir!- gritaron a la vez K' y Clark.

-Un solo movimiento y su hermoso cuello quedará partido en dos-advirtió Goenitz.

-¡Está bien! ¡No nos moveremos, pero no le hagas daño!-rogó Clark, desesperado.

-No hay necesidad de hacerle dañó-dijo Goenitz, sonriente- siempre y cuando me regresen a Leona i a Iori. Que vengan conmigo y la dejaré intacta: no me volverán a ver.

Todos se quedaron quietos, hasta que Kula decidió actuar, y le lanzó hielo a la cara a Goenitz, y luego se abalanzó sobre él. Él no podía ver nada, y soltó a Whip, pero al sentir a Kula golpeándolo, le clavó el puñal en la pierna. Ella chilló de dolor y cayó al suelo.

-¡Kula!- gritó K' y atacó a Goenitz, pero éste lanzó un relámpago que rompió todos los vidrios que quedaban en el edificio. Todos se cubrieron (Ralf envolvió a Leona con su cuerpo), y cuando levantaron la vista, Goenitz había vuelto a escapar.

-Nunca más hagas una estupidez así, ¿oíste bien?- advirtió furioso K' a Kula.

-Ah… ¿Acaso no funcionó?- dijo ella sonriente, mientras él la levantaba y llevaba en brazos con los demás.

Leona estaba acostada en una cama, dormía intranquilamente. Iori estaba a su lado, le sostenía la mano. Ella se movía bruscamente y balbuceó.

-No te vayas más, Ralf… Te amo…

Iori se quedó atontado. En el fondo sabía que Leona no lo amaba a él, y más en el fondo, sabía que Leona sólo estaba con él porque compartían el mismo dolor, la misma maldita sangre. Algo dentro de él se derrumbó, y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, susurró:

-Leona…

Ella sólo se retorció más y masculló:

-Ralf…

El corazón del joven se partió, entendió que lo que pasaba entre ella y el Coronel venía desde antes, por no decir desde siempre. Había visto las señales, pero las pasó por alto. Supuso que Leona no quería estar con Ralf, para no hacerle daño. Entonces, con todo su dolor, decidió dejarla ir. La besó por última vez y le dijo:

-Yo sí te amé, pero no es conmigo con quien debes pasar tu vida.

Ralf estaba fuera de la habitación, nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro. De repente vio a Iori salir de ahí y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo está?

-Estará bien- contestó Iori- Cuando se despierte, ¿puedes entregarle esto?- puso un papel doblado en sus manos. Ralf se extrañó, y al caer en la cuenta le dijo:

-¿La vas a dejar? ¿Cuándo más te necesita?

-No es a mí a quien necesita. No soy el dueño de su corazón- respondió Iori.

-La dejarás destruida, ¿lo sabes, no?- le dijo Ralf, muy serio.

- No lo creo. Sé que la cuidarás bien- respondió sonriendo Iori- ¿No es así?

-Con mi vida, si es necesario.

Iori sonrió una vez más, y se marchó, dispuesto a retomar los objetivos que Leona le había hecho desviar, y cuando salió del hospital, sintió que el sol salía de nuevo.

Ralf entró a ver a Leona. Al sentir su presencia, Leona abrió los ojos lentamente. Él le sonrío.

-Volviste…- dijo Leona.

-Claro que sí. ¡Sin mí son un desastre!- le respondió él.

Ella sonrió, y después preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Iori?

Ralf borró la sonrsa de su rostro:

-Me pidió que te diera esto- le dio el papel, y se marchó.

Leona abrió y empezó a leer, con un nudo en la garganta, en la carta decía:

"Leona:

Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme. Pensé que sería mejor así. Te mereces saber la razón, aunque ya la conoces, sólo que no querías aceptar para no lastimarme: no es a mí a quien amas, y los dos lo sabemos muy bien. Nuestro destino no es estar juntos; tú sabes bien con quien debes estar. Yo te amo, y es por eso que debo dejarte encontrar tu felicidad.

Recuerda, Leona, que encontraste lo que todos buscamos: así que no lo dejes ir. Espero que sean muy felices juntos, y que podamos ser amigos, después de todo… "

Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, pero reconoció que Iori tenía razón. El tiempo con él había sido el mejor de su vida, pero ya era tiempo de que Ralf supiera lo que ella sentía por él.


	10. Lo que todos buscamos

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo diez.- Lo que todos buscamos**

Momentos más tarde, Heidern entró a la habitación de Leona, que preguntó:

-Hola, padre. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Fueron a la base, escucha: si quieres hoy puedes venir, pero si quieres descansar…

-No, quiero ir a la base. Este lugar me deprime- miró a un costado algo triste- Iori y yo terminamos.

El Comandante se quedó pensativo un momento, y después dijo:

-La vida es así, Leona. Es como un libro. Algunos personajes son momentáneos y otros, perduran hasta el final de las páginas. Hay alguien mejor esperándote, de eso puedes estar segura.

-Padre…- dijo tímidamente Leona- Ya encontré a esa persona, y por eso es que Iori se fue. Estoy dispuesta a estar con él, y si usted está de acuerdo, estaría más que feliz.

-Nómbralo- dijo Heidern, algo impaciente- No me digas que es Dash, porque es muy malhumorado…

-¿K'? ¡No! Padre, la persona que quiero es…

-¡¿JOOOOONEEEESSS?!- se escuchó retumbar en todo el hospital.

Allá en la base, en la habitación de Whip, estaban comiendo pizza Ralf, Clark, Whip, K', Kula y Máxima. Ralf se sacudió un poco:

-¿Qué te pasa, Ralf? ¿Descubriste que eres gay?- preguntó pícaro Clark.

-Cierra el pico, sentí que alguien gritó mi nombre con enojo. ¡BRRR!- contestó Ralf.

En la noche, llegaron el Comandante y Leona. Heidern agradeció a K', Máxima y Kula por la ayuda que les brindaron, y dedicó una mirada seria y amenazadora a Ralf, que no entendía porqué demonios su Comandante lo miraba así. Heidern se retiró. Leona se quedó con ellos, y todos la abrazaron (excepto por K', quien sólo le estrechó la mano). El koala se le subió al hombro a la chica del cabello azul.

-¿Y este quién es?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Es la mascota de Whip. Se llama Mini-K, y lo bauticé yo- dijo divertido Ralf. K' miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y preguntó:

-¿Cómo dice? ¿No dijiste que se llamaba Kel'tuzahl?

-Se llama así, pero sólo responde al nombre de Mini-K- contestó sonriendo Whip.

Todos rieron, especialmente Kula, y K' miró desafiante a Ralf, pero al final hasta a él le causó algo de gracia. Trajieron unas cuantas cervezas.

-Ni se te ocurra- advirtió K' a Kua, que había agarrado una.

-No seas aburrido- dijo ella, dando sorbos a su botella. Más tarde, Máxima se marchó, y Whip le dijo a su hermano:

-K': estoy saliendo con Clark- estaba borracha. K' miró a su cuñado como analizándolo con Rayos X, y este le sonrió.

-Yo creo que hacen linda pareja-comentó Kula- A mí también me gustaría encontrar a alguien.

K' la miró con el ceño fruncido y la tomó del brazo.

-Es hora de irnos. Nos vemos- se despidió y Kula protestaba. Se marcharon.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Leona?- le preguntó Clark, tomando de su botella.

-Mejor. Sanaré dentro de una semana, pero ya no me duele tanto.

-Bueno, muchachos, me voy a dormir. Los veo en la mañana- avisó Ralf y se fue.

-Yo también me voy a dormir- dijo Leona, levantándose rápidamente.

-SÍ, CLARO, ¡A DORMIR!- se burló Clark.

-Ya cállate, Clark- le dijo ella, sonriendo y salió, en dirección a la habitación de Ralf. Tocó la puerta, y él la invitó a pasar. Se sentó en el sillón, y después de cerrar la puerta, Ralf se sentó a su lado. Sin previo aviso, ella se le abalanzó a abrazarlo. Él sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-¿A qué se debe este efusivo abrazo?-preguntó él aún sonriendo.

Leona no respondió de inmediato. Necesitaba aclarar todas las ideas que tenía, y empezó por decir:

-Si hay una razón por la que desperté, es por ti. Y no me refiero sólo a esta mañana en el hospital, sino a todas las veces que entré en disturbio, y cuando quise acabar con mi vida. Salí de todos ellos gracias a ti. No necesitaba hacer cambios en mi personalidad o en mi ropa para que me quisieras, porque lo hiciste desde el principio. Tú completas las partes desaparecidas en mí, y me haces ser una mejor persona. Y ya no me importa nada, nada de lo que pasó, porque lo único que quiero ahora es estar contigo. Quiero hacerte feliz, envejecer a tu lado, y es que ya te adueñaste de mí. No quiero ser sólo feliz: quiero ser maravillosa, extraordinaria e infinitamente feliz, y sólo hay una persona que me hace sentir así: creo que ya dejé en claro quién es- concluyó, recuperando el aliento tras semejante sermón. Él sólo se le quedó viendo, sonriente, y a ella le impacientó que no le respondiera nada.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?

-Empezaré por decir esto-le dijo él, sonriendo como siempre, y acto seguido le dio el beso más largo y maravilloso que tuvo en la vida. Cuando él separó sus labios de los de ella, le susurró- Te amo más que a mi propia vida. No creo que exista la palabra para describir lo que siento por ti, pero ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte, hacerte reír y sobre todo: amarte.

Ella sonrió y se levantó, dispuesta a irse, pero él la sujetó del brazo, y le dijo:

-Esta vez, ningún doctor nos molestará si dormimos juntos.

-Mmm, aunque eso le daba un toque de aventura, debo reconocer que será mucho más cómodo- caminó hacia la cama de Ralf y se acostó- ¿Vienes?- preguntó algo traviesa.

-Claro que sí, pero será una noche muy larga y hay que ahorrar luz- dijo mientras apagaba las luces y el televisor.

Al día siguiente decidieron ir a la playa. Antes de partir, el Comandante pidió a Ralf hablar un momento a solas. Esto lo atemorizó un poco, pero tomó valentía y lo siguió.

-¿Prometes que la cuidarás bien?- preguntó serio Heidern. Ralf abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Alguna vez le he fallado, Señor?- contestó algo sonriente. El Comandante suspiró, y se dio la vuelta, mirando por la ventana.

-Lárguese de mi oficina, Jones- contestó, amablemente. Ralf sonrió y se marchó, sabía que Heidern se daba la vuelta cuando sonreía para que nadie lo viera.

Más tarde, se encontraban los cuatro sentados frente al mar.

-De verdad que ustedes dos comen como bestias- dijo Whip observando a Clark y a Ralf hacer una competencia de comer sándwiches.

-Puede ser, pero al menos a nosotros no se nos va la comida al trasero, como a ti, ¿verdad, Clark?- respondió sonriendo maliciosamente Ralf.

-¿CÓMO?- exclamó Whip, y los empezó a perseguir para darles la paliza de su vida.

Leona se rió al verlos corretear, se un lado a otro, y por primera vez, no deseó ser otra persona, porque ya lo tenía todo en esta vida.

"_Lo que todos buscamos, puede estar en frente tuyo, sólo tienes que dejarlo entrar en tu vida"_

_Leona Heidern_

N/A: si es que fuiste tan paciente y genial como para leer esta biblia (xD), te doy mil gracias y te debo un helado de chocolate. Sólo te pediré un favor más (si quieres; sino, no hay problema): déjame un review diciendo cuál fue tu capítulo favorito y porqué. Nada más. ¡Ah! Y si no te gustó ninguno, por favor déjame un review explicando porqué y en qué puedo mejorar. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí. ¡Qué tengas un lindo día!


End file.
